In roller assemblies, for lubricating bearings, in addition to grease, oil is being used with increasing frequency. Here, a small quantity of oil is transported partially together with air to the bearings. Here, in addition to the transport of the oil, the air also has the function of sealing the bearing from the outside through an elevated pressure. For such application cases, it is known in bearings to provide conduits by means of which oil is fed together with air to the lubrication points of the bearing. Here, a throttling cartridge is allocated to each lubrication point, wherein, by means of this throttling cartridge, a portion of the oil is fed from the conduit to the lubrication point. The remaining oil is led via the conduit to the other lubrication points.
In these known systems, a disadvantage lies in the low accuracy of the dosing and distribution of the lubricant. The accuracy of the dosing and distribution is here essentially dependent on the back pressure at the bearing points. In addition, volume equalization between different lubrication points is possible only with much difficulty.
The problem of the present invention is to provide, relative to these systems, a device for supplying lubricant, as well as a bearing arrangement herewith, that allows the dosing of an exact quantity of the lubricant discharge at each lubrication point, as well as a precise setting of the distribution between the individual lubrication points.